


Bewitched

by kitkat6020



Category: Teen Witch (Movie) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat6020/pseuds/kitkat6020
Summary: Louise Miller is a dissatisfied teenage girl surviving the trials of high school. But then, a strange encounter with the mysterious Madame Serena reveals Louise's magical potential. Will Louise be able to control the awesome power she now wields? [Teen Witch, reimagined]





	Bewitched

When Dante described hell, he failed to set the piece in a high school. 

Louise Miller turned the edge worn page of The Inferno.  Glancing at the engraving on the reverse side, she noted the Harpies and the humanoid trees.  Mr. Wever was notorious for including these on the Dante test, so Louise jotted down a description in her notes.

_Wever_.  She scowled.  How such a joyless creep had ever found his way into teaching…

“Gosh, and I thought Gatsby was rough.”

Louise looked up.  Polly Goldenberg-Cohen, Louise’s closest (possibly only) friend set her lunch tray down and slid her backpack off of her shoulder.

“It was, but at least it wasn’t being taught by Wever.”

Polly, having spent the past semester hearing Louise’s complaints, shrugged.  “At least you’re halfway done with him.  I get to look forward to him all next year.”  Polly was a year behind Louise. Or, rather, Louise had jumped a year ahead of Polly. 

Louise shook her head, “I swear, Pol, he’s out to get me.  Everybody else gets to sleepwalk through that class, but the instant I do something wrong, he’s broadcasting it to everyone.”

Polly popped a chicken nugget into her ketchup and sighed.  “The price of being brilliant.”

Her comment rankled.  Polly never got singled out.  Polly never got called a brainiac.  She couldn’t know how humiliating it was.  “I just wish he would leave me alone.”

“Especially in front of _Brad_ …”  Polly smiled over a carrot stick and winked.

_Oh, God.  Brad._  Brad Powell, senior and living Adonis.  Sharing a class with him had been a dream since middle school.  But why did it have to be Wever’s?  “You mock my pain.”

“It’s just so painfully poetic.  You’re like a modern day ‘Lady of Shalott’.”

“Are you saying that I’m going to die of pining after Brad Powell?”

Polly thought for a second, then shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I don’t think women actually die of unrequited love.  That idea went away when modern medicine came around.”

“Oh yeah?  Well, what about the lasting, psychological damage of fixating on someone you can’t have?”

_Who says I can’t have him?_  Louise felt the indignation burn on her face.  Looking over at the object of her desire, she remembered.  _Oh, right.  Randa_.  It figured, didn’t it, that the most gorgeous boy in Hoover High School would find an equally beautiful girlfriend?

“They could break up.”

Polly nodded, “Or Randa could get leprosy.”

Louise smiled, “Getting shipped off to a leper colony would certainly do the trick.”  She and Polly locked eyes and burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, in Home Ec, Louise had thoroughly tuned out and was replaying the conversation from lunch.  Why was it so unrealistic?  What was so wrong with her that she couldn’t even dream of landing Brad Powell?  A quick glance around the classroom showed that she was at least as cute as the other girls. 

_Well…_ Louise plucked at her sweater.  _Maybe a little less stylish_.  Or a lot. 

Not that she didn’t know it.  The three fashion magazines stuffed in her book bag all showed her the same thing – wild things were happening without her.  Hair was bigger, hems were higher, and colors were flashier.

_If only I could convince Mom_.  It was one more injustice.  Margaret Miller had been a knockout, a certified stunner, and now she dressed her daughter like this.

_I mean, I guess I could walk out of the house looking like Shana.  Y’know, if I wanted to be grounded for life._

_She wouldn’t have to know…_ The thought hit Louise with its simplicity.  She had a locker, didn’t she?  She could get to school earlier.  Why couldn’t she change when she got to school?

_I could wear makeup!  I could do my hair!_

Using what?  Ah, there’s the rub.  God, what a disgrace.  Fifteen years old with a closet full of dowdy outfits purchased by a well-meaning if conservative mother. 

Louise stole a glance over at Kiki Gallivan, member of Randa’s girl posse and unfairly beautiful herself.  What wouldn’t Louise give to look like that?

_How much money do I have in my checking account_?  Louise looked away.  _Maybe Polly would go with me to the mall…_

 

* * *

 

 

Catching Polly at her locker had been easy.  Pedaling all the way down to the Southlake Mall had not.  But, if it kept her from looking like a total dweeb, then the half hour bike ride was going to be worth it. 

Locking their bikes outside of the food court, Louise turned to Polly.  “You know; I think the last time I was out here alone was August.  Remember?”

Polly nodded, holding open the door.  “That blue dress?  Ugh, so cute.  What happened to it?”

Louise sighed.  “Still hanging in my closet.  I guess I could wear it to prom.”

“Louise, don’t get me wrong, I love you to bits, but if you didn’t get asked to the Harvest Dance…”

“Who’s going to ask me to prom?”  Louise shrugged.  “I don’t know, Pol.  I live in hope.”

“We could go stag?”

_I’d rather die_.  “What’s the point? We could save the effort and stay home.”

“Drown our sorrows in popcorn while we marathon horror movies?”

“It’s a date.  You know, if neither of us manages to snag an actual invitation.”

Polly snorted.  “Right.”

Louise quashed her annoyance.  _Let her be a negative Nancy_.  “Come on, destiny awaits.”

“Oh, cool!”

Louise looked back at Polly. “What?”

Polly pointed, “They’ve got a fortune teller now!”

Sure enough, as Louise followed Polly’s direction, she saw the narrow storefront, “Psychic Reading Room”, advertising “Palmistry, Tarot, Astrology”.

“Let’s do it!”

Louise shook her head.  “Come on Pol, those places are a scam.”

“Oh, lighten up!  I’ve always wanted to try one. Please!”

_I do not need this right now_.  “Pol, I don’t really have a lot of money.”

“It’ll be my treat!”

Louise sighed.  “Fine.  But if it takes longer than 15 minutes, I’m abandoning you for JC Penny’s.”

“Totally fair.  All I need is a little moral support.”

_And a little less gullibility_.  “Okay, you talked me into it.  Let’s go.”

Following Polly, Louise walked through the beaded curtain entrance and into the heavily incensed antechamber. 

As her eyes adjusted, a voice called from the shadows.

“Welcome, friends.  What is it you seek today?”

The voice, rich and silky-smooth, belonged to a tall, statuesque woman.  Standing behind a display case laden with books and crystals and incense, she smiled, serene and enigmatic. 

Polly answered her, “Uh, I guess I’m here to learn about my future.”

The woman nodded.  “We have several such services available.”  She gestured to the menu board hanging on the wall beside her.  It read:

  Palm readings - $10

  Tarot readings - $15 

  Rune readings - $15

  Crystal therapy - $30

  Astrological consultation - $50 (by appt. only)

“Oh – oh yeah, I want a Tarot reading.  Please.” Polly added the last hastily.

“Very good.  I will let Madame Serena know.  She will be your consultant today.  If you will, please take a seat.” She gestured to the pair of armchairs arranged in the corner by the door. “Madame Serena will be with you momentarily.”  She disappeared down a darkened hallway, and Louise followed Polly to the empty chairs. 

Free to look around, Louise took in the décor.  The walls were painted either black or a shade of purple so dark as to approximate black.  Dim lighting came from low-wattage lamps placed around the room.  The walls were decorated with an array of vaguely mystic looking objects and artifacts, all with a discretely placed price tag.

Louise rolled her eyes.  _God, it’s not even subtle_. 

Polly, at least, looked excited.  “I cannot believe we are actually doing this!”

_We?_  “Don’t give me any credit.  This idea was all yours.”  She shook her head.  “I never knew you were into this stuff.”

Polly nodded. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Really?”

“I mean, I don’t run around advertising it, but I’ve always thought that this kind of thing was, well, sort of cool.”

“Huh.”

“Fortune telling, magic, the unknown…” Polly shrugged.  “It’s interesting.” 

Louise bit her tongue.  The tall woman was back, and walking behind her was a very…not tall woman.  Clad in gauzy shawls and a turban, she stood at the end of the hallway and beckoned to the girls. “Come, Madame Serena is ready now.” 

The singsong tone of her voice surprised Louise, but she and Polly followed Serena without question.

Past the display case, down a dark hallway, Madame Serena directed them into the second room.  It was small, with space for a table, some chairs, and Serena’s… well, there was no other word for it, throne. 

Serena walked around the table to her throne while indicating the two empty seats available.  “Please, sit, and tell Madame Serena what has brought you to her today.”

_Could she stop talking in third person?_  Again, Louise bit back her negativity and let Polly take the lead.

“Well, Madame Serena, I’m here because I’m looking for guidance.  What does the future hold for me?” Polly finished with a breathless giggle. 

_God, gag me with a spoon_.

Madame Serena nodded toward Louise, “And your friend?”

Louise tried to keep the derision out of her voice. “Moral support.”

She failed.  She must have.  Instantaneously, something hardened behind Serena’s eyes.  Louise could feel a burning heat as she was sized up and found wanting. 

And then it was over.  Madame Serena was the solicitous medium again, leaving Louise feeling curiously cold and exposed.

“Of course, Liebchen.  Don’t fret; there is nothing to fear from Madame Serena.”  She smiled, and Louise couldn’t help but feel that she was lying.

“Now, I understand that you would like a reading from the Tarot.”

Polly nodded. “Yes.”

“Now, as you are seeking general guidance for the future, I feel that the Star Guide spread would be most beneficial to you.”

“What’s that?”

“There are many ways to place and read the cards.  Each placement is called a spread.  The Star Guide spread has six cards, each with a different meaning for your future.”

“Oh.”

Serena reached out and unwrapped a black silk lump.  Smoothing out the silk, she revealed a deck of cards.  She spoke directly to Polly. “Now, I want you to shuffle the deck three times.  While you are shuffling, I want you to think about your life; what areas are in conflict? What situations require guidance?  Keep these in the forefront of your mind and let your energy pass into the cards.”

Louise almost snorted at the rapturous look on Polly’s face.  Polly picked up the cards with the reverence one used to handle holy objects. 

Slowly, laboriously, Polly shuffled thrice and handed the deck back to Serena.

She spread the cards facedown into a fan, “Now, you will pick six cards, one at a time.  Take your time.  Pick cards that speak to you.  Then place them where I point.”

Polly nodded.

Laying out the cards seemed agonizingly slow to Louise.  Sneaking a peek at her watch, she saw that eight minutes had passed since they’d walked in.  _Half over_.  Seven more minutes of this nonsense, then shopping.  She definitely needed a hairdryer.  And some cute statement pieces.

“The spread is finished.”  Louise snapped back to reality. “Let us see what the cards are saying.”

On the tablecloth, the six cards were laid out in a five pointed star with a sixth point at the center.  Serena indicated the top point, a card with a boy, a tree, and four golden cups.

“This is the first card.  It represents your present situation.”  Serena smiled.  “Ah, cups. The suit of emotions and romance.  Four, early in the journey, signifies a growing, budding connection.”

_Romance?_   Louise wore her surprise on her face.  _Proof positive that she’s a fraud_.  Polly’s love life was even deader than hers.

Serena pointed toward the upper left card. “This is the second card.  It indicates the causes of your present situation.”  Serena eyed the card, an upside-down man with a pair of horses. “The Chariot; a hunk with wheels.  You, my girl, have boy troubles.”

Polly reddened, but said nothing. 

Moving to the upper right card, three swords stabbing through a heart. “Swords, the suit of reason.  This card shows the changes needed.  You will need to have your wits about you with this boy.”

Louise looked back and forth from Polly to Serena, not believing that this was happening. 

“The fourth card shows your strengths in this situation. Fortunately, my dear, the nine of swords, upright, indicates that you are a very smart cookie.”

Now this was really too much.  Louise rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

“The fifth card shows other challenges.”  Serena shook her head and tsked.  “Queen of Pentacles, reversed.  There is another woman in the picture.  A woman who uses her wealth as a weapon.  Beware!”

Polly nodded, solemn.  Louise checked her watch again.  12 minutes.

“And here, the final card; the final outcome.”

Serena paused for effect, and Polly held her breath.   _Oh, come on!_

“Justice, upright.” Serena smiled, triumphant. “Fairness is on your side.  You will win the day, and this boy’s heart!”

“Really?”

“Really?”

Polly and Louise answered simultaneously, with exact opposite tones.  Polly, excited by the favorable reading, turned to Louise, confused.

Louise, getting the stare-down from a befuddled Polly and a fuming Madame Serena, reddened.  “I mean, of course you’re going to get the guy.  This is what I was talking about, Pol.  These fortune tellers, they just tell you what you want to hear.”

“Louise- “

“A skeptic.”  Madame Serena clucked her tongue.

“Yeah, so?”

“Skeptics scoff at things they don’t understand.  Then, they congratulate themselves for being so very clever.”

Louise shrugged.  “And?”

Serena “It’s sad.”

“How?”

“It’s sad to see someone so young cut herself off from the possibilities of the world.”

“I’m not cut off.”

Polly piped up, “Then why don’t you try it?”

Louise shook her head, “Pol, I said fifteen minutes.  Time’s up, and I’m going shopping now.”

Serena smiled, “Come now, we could do a quick reading.  Half price.  The mall will wait.”

Louise was about to stand up and walk out when she caught the angry hurt on Polly’s face.  “Fine.”

“Good.”  Serena collected the cards, shuffled twice, and handed the deck to Louise.  “Same as before.  Think about the conflicts in your life while you shuffle three times.”

Louise complied, taking about half the time that Polly had.  She passed them back to Madame Serena, who fanned them out, facedown.  “Now, we will be doing a three card reading.  Select three cards and place them in a row.”

Carelessly, Louise picked the first card and flipped it face up on the table.  If the skeleton on a white charger wasn’t clue enough, the inscription was.  _Death_.

“Now, this first card represents an influence from your past.”  Serena clucked.  “I see the look in your eyes, child.  Fear not.  Death is rarely an ill omen.  Rather, it signifies an end that heralds a new birth, new opportunities. 

“Was there a major change in your recent past?  Perhaps not so recent?   Tectonic shifts like these can have far reaching consequences.”

Louise shrugged.  _Skipping grades_.  The thought popped into her head, unbidden.

“The exact change may not be apparent right away.  Pick another card.  This one represents your present.”

Louise fought the urge to walk out. _Polly would kill me_.  Sighing, she selected another and placed it next to Death. 

“The Wheel of Fortune, reversed.  Ah.  As a result of this change in your past, you find yourself in an unfortunate situation that you have no control over.”

Louise said nothing, but thoughts of Mr. Wever and Brad popped into her head.

“Now, for the final card; your future.”

Louise slipped a card from the far right of the fan and set it down.

“The Magician, reversed.”  Serena opened her mouth, but sputtered instead.  She looked away and surveyed the spread as a whole.  Seconds passed, and then Serena skewered Louise with a look that she couldn’t begin to decipher. 

“What?”

Serena shook herself, “Well, your future; The magician represents you, child.  As the magician controls the four elements of the Tarot, so too will you take control of this situation you find yourself in.  Take heart, child.  Things are looking up.”

Serena finished the reading strong, but Louise caught the barest quiver of her lip.  _What is going on?_

Polly interrupted. “There.  Now was that so awful?”

Jerked back into the present, Louise shrugged, edging away from Serena.

Polly grumbled under her breath, then sighed.  “Well, thank you Madame Serena.”

Serena collected herself, “You’re welcome, Liebchen.”

Polly dug into her purse. “So, I guess I owe you $22.50?”

Serena tucked an errant hair back into her turban.  “Let’s call it fifteen even.  A gift from one believer to another.”

“Really?”  Polly smiled.  “Thank you.”  She handed Serena a $20 bill and refused change, “It’s a tip.”

Serena tucked the bill away into her long black sleeves.  “Bless you, child.”   

Polly waved as she walked out, with Louise quick on her heels.  Neither love nor money could keep her in Serena’s presence one second longer.  Something had transpired in her reading, and Louise was not in a hurry to figure out what it was.

Outside, in the food court, Polly whirled on Louise.

“You know; you can be such a witch!”

“What?”

“You couldn’t just let that be fun for me?” Polly demanded.  “Couldn’t just let me enjoy that?”

“Polly!”

Polly shook her head, “No, I’m done.  You can shop by yourself.  I’ll see you later.”  Disgusted, she turned heel and stormed off. 

Louise stared after her friend, debating whether to follow or to let her cool off first.  She decided on the latter when a hand tugged at her sleeve.

Louise spun around. 

Madame Serena stood, solemn and out of place in the fluorescent lighting.

“She’s right, you know.”

Louise’s annoyance flared.  “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, but I do.  See, I’m like you.  You’re like me.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Maybe not right now, but soon.  Next week, am I right?”

“About what?”

“Your sixteenth birthday.  It’s next week.”

Louise felt her veins run cold. “How could you know that?”

“Because of what I am.  Because of what we are.”  She dug into her sleeves and pulled out a business card.  “Here.  Do me a favor, and keep this.  When things start happening, you’ll want to call me.”

Louise frowned, but accepted the card, stuffing it into the depths of her backpack. “Things?  What things?  Why on earth would I want to call you?”

“Because your friend was right.  You are a witch.  And so am I.”


End file.
